Sonic's new shoes
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Sonic Gets new shoes and drives everyone crazy with them.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or anyone else except tanya and belle and Sakura.

**Sonics new shoes**

**It was a Wednesday morning it had just stopped snowing, Sonic The Hedgehog woke up to hear the sounds of a truck.**

**The driver walked up the drive way carrying a packege new shoes were inside. Sonic walked up to the door and opened it and recived his package, he tore it open to see shiney red and white running shoes, with a yellow clip on the side of the left one.**

"**Alright!" Sonic exclaimed. "Finally I can throw away my old ones!" and he did right out the door way and put his new ones on.**

"**Finally I can go for a long run without my shoes getting in the way!" He exclaimed walking out the door, and took off turning into a blue beam of light, knocking up some snow on a white hedgehog with green eyes.**

"**HEY WATCH IT!" She screamed and threw a snow ball at him. Who is this hedgehog? Well Belle hedgehog! Sonic's baby sister age of four.**

"**Sorry sis!" He called back and kept going knocking up some snow on a twelve year old black hedgehog with sea blue-green eyes.**

"**HEY! I'M WALKING HERE!" She yelled, and who may she be? She's Project Tanya The hedgehog, Shadow's sister who may be nice but also has a temper a real bad one at times, but she has a crush on Sonic though she doesnt show it.**

**(Belle and Tanya's stories will apper soon)**

"**SORRY!"**

**Tanya hmphed and walked away meeting up with Belle.**

"**No offense but your brother is hot!" Belle said.**

"**None taken he is a catch did you see his fangirls?" Tanya replied.**

"**Oh yeah."  
"Your brother is hot too." Tanya said.**

"**Yeah Amy still thinks he'll **_Marry_** her." Belle said, lingering on marry.**

"**Well still our brothers do have a ton of fangirls."**

**They saw Sonic run by again getting covered in snow only a three tailed fox girl landed she look, like Tails prower infact she was his older sister.**

"**Hey guys whats up?" She asked who else was she? She was Sakura Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower's older sister she wasnt a genius though she just was smart enough to fight and pilot a plane.**

"**Nothing excipt I got snow in my pants!" Tanya screamed.**

"**Opps Here lemmie help." Sakura said and twirled her three tails, the vixen blew the snow off the girl hedgies.**

"**So is that brown haired girl still after your brother?" Belle asked.**

"**Do you really need to ask?" Sakura said as if it was as simple as picking an apple.**

"**So thats a yes." Tanya said and the trio walked, away to catch up with Sonic belle isnt as fast as Sonic but she still is fast, Tanya started up her rocket shoes, and both took off, Sakura following using a snow board, she had with her instead of her tails, for traval.**

**The three cought up with Belle's sibling as they saw Tanya and Sakura's brothers with him, mostly Tails trying to break up the fight the two were having.**

"**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" Tanya yelled.**

"**SONIC HEDGEHOG!" Belle screamed, and both looked at their little sisters, blushing.**

**Belle shook her head and whacked her brother upside his head, Tanya was scolding her brother.**

"**And what would Maria say if she saw you fighting?" Tanya continued menchaning Maria Robotnik.**

"**I said I was sorry." Shadow wimpered.**

"**Still what would Maria say if she saw you?"**

"**Gee Tanya you pick the perfect moment to make me feel stupid!" Shadow said.**

"**Sorry, Shadow-Kun." Tanya moaned, Shadow messed up her quills, smileing a rare site to anyone else excipt Tanya would see.**

"**Well we gotta get going Bye Tanya." Belle said as she and Sonic took off in beams of white and blue light.**

"**Yeah we gotta go to." Sakura said and her brother and her left the scene aswell.**

"**Shadow just for the records, you never fought with Sonic this fight never happened clear?"  
"Crystal." Shadow nodded and they both took off as well.**

**Also Eggman's base froze and he was snowed in.**

**More Exciteing chapters to come.**


End file.
